Good Enough
by BetweenMindAndHeart
Summary: Another Song fic this one is about McGee and Abbys feelings towards one another and who's willing to say "I love you" first the song is by Evanescence and is a perfect McAbby song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor do I own Evanescence's song Good Enough (I recommened this song for every McAbby fan)**

* * *

Good Enough By Leslie Weston

June 14, 2009

* * *

**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**

Abby kept her back to her lab door but she could feel his eyes burning into her she turned slowly to face him.

"Hey." Abby said. "Gibbs needs the reports." McGee said with a poker face expression. "Ok." She said.

She walked over to him after searching her desk for the papers she handed them to him their fingers brushed one another's they locked eyes for a moment then he quickly turned and walked away she turned back to her computer she swallowed the knot in her throat she had no control over the tears that fell.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel…**

**Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.**

Ziva walked into the lab she found Abby sitting in her lab office she spun back and forth in her chair clutching Bert the Hippo.

"I screwed up Zee!" Abby said not looking up at her. "I still love him." Still she sat looking ahead of her. "Oh, have you told him?" Ziva asked. "I can't I was the one who fucked up the relationship. Then you be the one to fix it, McGee would do anything for you need I read off a list?" Abby shook her head with that Ziva left Abby sitting there thinking she sniffed then wiped her tears away she looked at her clock realizing it was getting late and there was really nothing she could do about it tonight she left.

**Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.**

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel…**

McGregor took Amy by the hand and lead her to the terrace of his bedroom, lights laced the railing, he took Amy in his arms she looked into his eyes and smiled her arms were linked around McGregor's neck they danced to the soft music cascading from his bedroom "I love you." He said to Amy before bending down and kissing her dark gothic lips…

McGee sighed as he pulled the paper from his type writer and laid it on his work bench beside the type writer.

"I'm sorry Abby I guess Tony's right I'll never be man enough if I can't just simply tell you that I love you Abbs!" He said out load to no one in particular.

**Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?**

Moments earlier Abby pulled on her boots and ran to her car she drove not intending to go anywhere special it wasn't till she found herself standing on the stairs on McGee's apartment building in the pouring rain she was already soaked to the bone when she walked in she knew what she had to do, McGee laid in his bed Jethro sleep in the corner of the room, He was trying to sleep but his story kept running circles through his mind until he was shaken from his thoughts by a knocking at his door Jethro's head popped up when McGee walked out, he opened the door to a drenched Abby she wore no make up and her hair was down and dripping water everywhere he pulled her into a hug.

"Abb's what's wrong?" McGee asked worriedly. "Timmy does Amy and McGregor really love each other?" she asked with her bright green eyes staring into his. "Yes Abbs I was serious when I said McGregor loved Amy and wants to marry her…" He paused for a moment before finishing. "Because I love you Abby I've wanted to say that to you for ages." He said with a sigh knowing he felt better finally getting it off his chest. "I'm glad to hear that." Abby said while reaching up and passionately kissed McGee hard on the lips. "Does this mean you love me back?" He asked breathless from her addictive kiss.

**So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.**

"I do love you Timothy McGee." She said.

With that he carried her off to his bedroom and kicked Jethro out for the night.

**Fin.**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
